Rosemary Reed
"That girl could be the answer to the torments of a lifetime for a lot of people, including me." ''- Rosemary's purpose into finding Celeste. '''Rosemary Reed is the main playable character in the Remothered trilogy. Biography Curious, smart, and with a high resolve, Rosemary is a 35-year-old woman with ambiguous intentions. At the beginning, she introduces herself as a doctor from the Santa Margherita Institute which Dr. Richard Felton was formerly a patient at, claiming she has potential new treatments for his terrible disease. However, this is just a ruse as a means of getting inside the manor to seek answers about the disappearance of Celeste Felton and the mysterious involvement of her adoptive father in it. After her fall during her confrontation with Jennifer, a television in Jennifer's room, it is revealed that Rosemary is wanted for stealing the white van she arrived in and assaulting the driver. She apparently approached him asking to light a cigarette, and then knocked him unconscious and stole his vehicle. Personality "'''''I believe in people's willpower, everything else is not God, but ineptitude or mankind's cruelty." - Rosemary's main philosophy. Rosemary is an atheist and a very skeptical one; almost nihilistic in nature. With her philosophy of believing in the individual's willpower and people's ineptitude or mankind's cruelty being the cause of many of the world's problems, the fact that she smokes does not come as a surprise. She disowns her past - events turned her into a disbeliever of personal relations, however, Rosemary feels bad if other people suffer, but she always puts her needs before everything else. She is not a proud person since she almost feels uncomfortable with herself, but she knows that she is what she is thanks to her past. Rosemary loves listening to jazz music, and she looks very classy and sophisticated, but the real Rosemary can be very different; however, she is not narcissistic by any means. The way she dresses reflects the complexity of her multifaceted personality. Rosemary is not a traditional heroine. She is far from being spotless and fearless and can come across as a mysterious lady as she is rather shady and ambiguous. If asked about her professional career, she will probably be very elusive. Selfish without being self-indulgent, Rosemary has a void inside, due to a guilty feeling that makes a match with melancholy. She knows her limits, but she goes beyond them as she wants to give herself a chance to put an end to her nightmares. Her motives are obscure and enigmatic, leaving her true purpose as a mystery to be uncovered during the game's story. There is also a strong possibility that Rosemary Reed is not her real name. Trivia * At one point, Rosemary Reed was intended to be the game's villain, but when the story was rewritten her role was changed to become the protagonist for the first chapter of the trilogy. * Much like Richard'' and Celeste, Rosemary's design and backstory has undergone multiple changes during development, though she has always kept a distinctly sophisticated appearance. * Her appearance was somewhat inspired by Jodie Foster in her role as Clarice Starling in the 1991 adaptation of [http://hannibal.wikia.com/wiki/The_Silence_of_the_Lambs_(film) ''The Silence of the Lambs]. * Her name is an homage to Roman Polanski's horror film, Rosemary's Baby. * Rosemary's style and personality is an homage to female characters from big screen such as Tippi Hedren's character from Hitchcock's The Birds. and Naomi Watts' character from Lynch's Mulholland Drive.http://multiplayer.it/articoli/179311-remothered-tormented-fathers-padri-tormentati.html Gallery See: ''Rosemary Reed gallery'' References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters